


Fractured Fairy Tale

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Angst, Award Winners, Competition, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River never wanted to play princess with the other little girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> River, castle. For LFFWS Round 2.

River never wanted to play princess with the other little girls. She refused the designation: she would never be a helpless figure, waiting behind crenellated walls for a knight in shining armor.

She never expected the prick of the spindle in her father's callused hand, never looked for poison in the apples her mother served.

_Doctor, doctor, behind the wall  
Who's the smartest one of all?_

She has become the girl in the tower; she cannot rescue herself. She has but one hope left, words woven into letters like a ladder of hair.

Sooner or later, her brother will come.


End file.
